Raspberries
by Kuramasdarkside
Summary: Watari loves raspberries and no one gets inbetween him and his raspberries, Tatsumi found that out the hard way.


Disclaimer: I do not own YnM or any of its characters.

Here is a cute little one-shot with Tari n Tsumi that I thought of as I was eating some delicious raspberries today, which are my favorite berry to eat! It's just all cuteness and fluffiness with Watari's perverted mind involved. Took me about 2 and a half hours to type but it was fun. Well, enjoy!

**Summary: **Watari loves raspberries and no one gets in-between him and his raspberries, Tatsumi learned that the hard way.  
**Pairings: **WatxTat  
**Warning:** Two guys kissing. If you find that offense, please click the back button now. Thank you.

* * *

_**Raspberries**_

* * *

It was perfect. All of the ripe, crimson berries on the plate were. They were so fat, so juicy, so delicious. Once you popped one into your mouth, you just had to pick up two if not three more.

A satisfied exhale left the soft lips of Watari Yutaka as he contently munched on one of these berries, with one of his hands propping up his head while the other moved the berries from the plate and to his mouth. Organic raspberries were truly heavenly. His unoccupied hand reached for the plate beside him on which was a mountain of the most lovely, round raspberries one had ever seen and picked one of them off the side. Within seconds it vanished as it entered the blond's mouth.

It was pure bliss.

He'd loved raspberries ever since he was a young child. His aunt grew them and let him pick as many as he liked from her garden, almost picking her garden bare. On his birthday, he'd get some raspberries from his mother one way or another or else it would just not feel right. Oh, how me missed lying outside on the lawn during mild spring days with a bowl of these marvelous berries beside him. Now that was almost paradise, missing only a bottle of whiskey to be a complete utopia.

The man was so content with his food and thoughts that he did not hear the door open. Nor did the footsteps of someone entering the room reach his ears. It was not until someone cleared his throat rather loudly that the blond scientist finally took notice of the other presence in the room. _'Alright. There is a 10 percent chance that it is Bon asking where Tsu is or he's wearing a pink dress and running from the Hokkaido pair, there's a 25 percent Tsu's choking on something again or he wants beer, 20 percent it could be Terazuma asking for a cigarette, or it is 45 percent chance that Tatsumi is leering at my back for not working.'_

"Watari-san." Came the cool yet slightly aggravated voice of the secretary of the Summon's Department.

_'And Tatsumi wins!' _Unlike most who'd run for their lives( or afterlives) in the presence of an angered Tatsumi Seiichiro, Watari merely spun around in his chair and smiled cheerfully at his superior, "Yo, 'Sumi! Raspberry?" Offered the blond as he pointed towards the dish on which they were piled on.

Azure eyes took their piercing gaze off the blond and briefly looked at the offered fruit before once again focusing on Watari, not the least bit amused, "Watari-san. You received a memo last week, did you not?"

Watari blinked innocently as he nodded.

"And what did that memo say?" Inquired Tatsumi.

"No sex in your office unless you're involved and on top?"

Tatsumi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No."

Watari thought for a brief moment. "Umm.. Potions are permitted to be tested on test subjects, willing or otherwise, as long as it is the Count who is the victim?"

"Yes, that was mentioned but I was referring to the other thing."

"No food of any sorts is permitted outside the break room?"

Tatsumi nodded and smiled though the smile itself was more satanic than anything. "Yes, very good. Now, what is on the plate behind you?"

Amber orbs glanced at the plate out of their corners before their owner responded. "An edible substance of that which is being consumed and digested by me for both nourishment and a moment of pleasure."

"Food." Bluntly stated Tatsumi as his eyes narrowed dangerously, "I clearly explained that no more food is allowed outside the break room due to the mouse problem. Now, I know that you are not nearly dense enough to not comprehend the rule therefore, as you understand that you are breaking a rule, I am confiscating your food." With that said, he calmly reached over and lifted the plate and all its contents off of the table.

Instantly Watari bolted up out of his seat, glaring hatefully at Tatsumi for trying to take away his food, "Tatsumi! Come on! They're just raspberries!" Exclaimed Watari as he attempted to reclaim what was his but Tatsumi lifted the plate above his head, extending his arm to full length. _'Damn the fact I'm shorter than him! Fine. He won't play nice so neither shall I.'_

Tatsumi stared down Watari, mildly amused by his futile attempts to get the plate. "Watari-san, this should teach you to no longer defy m--" The sentence was cut short as his employee's lips connected suddenly with his own. Sapphire eyes widened but slowly slid shut with the teasing caress of Watari's skillful tongue along his lips taking away all of his thoughts and concerns.

The tongue ventured inside Tatsumi's mouth once the lips parted slightly, immediately beginning to explore before starting to play with the other tongue who soon became its willing playmate.

Tatsumi was melting in this intimate moment with his coworker, whose arms were now around his neck while one of his own arms was wrapped around the slim waist of Watari as the other still held the plate, slowly, unconsciously, lowering it. It was not until Tatsumi felt Watari's arm snake up his own that he realized his devious plan.

Azure orbs appeared and narrowed as the plate was once again lifted high above Watari's reach.

Amber eyes glared up into those of the secretary who'd just ruined their owner's plan.

Lips were still locked.

_'So, he wants to do it the hard way. Fine, Seii. Have it your way. You wish to get a raspberry, then you'll get one.' _With complete determination in getting his food back, Watari broke the kiss and before Tatsumi had the chance to push him off, Watari lunged at the exposed neck of Tatsumi and latched on like a leech.

A deep moan escaped Tatsumi at the sudden contact. His neck was his weak point, especially the area Watari was currently interested in. He felt another moan wanting to leave him as the tongue stroked the flesh but he had to restrain it yet it was to no avail. When Watari began to bite and suck at it, another moan came from the shadow master. Tatsumi was at Watari's mercy.

After several minutes, it ended with one final caress of the tongue and with a triumphant grin on Watari's lips..

Tatsumi's eyes were glazed over with him not yet comprehending what had occurred until he realized that both his hands were empty. That is when he took notice that Watari now held his precious raspberries and at that moment Tatsumi turned the most brilliant shade of red that Watari'd ever seen (though he wasn't sure if was from seer embarrassment or pure anger).

"Watari.. that.. you.. but.. when.." Began Tatsumi, unable to even construct a full sentence.

It was the former, realized Watari, as he smirked cockily and merely said, "But I gave you a raspberry, Seii."

An elegant brow was raised by the brunette, "Huh?"

"In some languages, words have more than one meaning. The Polish word for raspberry is 'malinka'. The other meaning of that word, my dear Seiichiro, is the name of that lovely dark splotch right on your neck that I just gave you." Said Watari as he poked at the spot to emphasize his point. Best part of all, it was just a tad too high up to be covered with anything other than a turtleneck. Oh, how many questions would be raised once people saw the hickey, "So, I did in fact give you a raspberry, though not what you expected."

A heavy exhale left Tatsumi as he shook his head, knowing it was futile to attempt to get back that plate again, "What am I going to do with you?"

Watari grinned as he picked up a raspberry, "Bondage. Tonight. Now, open wide." Ordered the blond as he held the tiny berry to Tatsumi's lips.

A glare was sent at the shorter man but nevertheless, Tatsumi's lips parted and the raspberry was inserted inside his mouth. Now Tatsumi knew how Hisoka felt when Tsuzuki force fed him only Watari was worse as he could put some potion in the food that would turn you into a turtle or something. Though Tatsumi had to admit that these raspberries were fairly good.

"Now, has Seiichiro learned his lesson why not to take raspberries away from Yutaka?" Asked Watari in a tone that a mother would use when talking to her 5 year old son.

Tatsumi resisted the urge to stab Watari with something, anything, as long as it was sharp and would shut him up.

Watari merely chuckled as he ate another of his heavenly food, "Good. Now, I'll see you tonight and I promise I'll pay for dinner. So, shoo Seii, unless you wanna play a bit more. I won't mind."

"No as I actually need to do my work. Now, I shall be back here in approximately 30 minutes and if I do not see you working by then, your paycheck is getting cut." Once those words were said, he turned around and quickly exited the lab before Watari could do anything else. As he was heading towards his office, the secretary reached up and gently rubbed the spot where Watari had left a mark or 'love spot' as the blond affectionately called hickeys.

"Tatsumi!" Shouted Tsuzuki as he came into view, running towards the man whose name he'd called out, "Can I please go out and get a Cinnabon? Please! They're always fresh baked at this hour and I did my paperwork and.. and... what's that on your neck?"

Tatsumi groaned. Oh god was today going to be a long day. Tatsumi did learn one thing: Never ever get between Watari and his raspberries or he'd molest or even rape you just to get them back.

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

Poor Tsumi-chan, being so easily over powered by Tari-chan. Well, what Tari wants, Tari gets. And yes, the Polish word for raspberry actually does have a double meaning of hickey. Sometimes not having English as a first language and being bilingual does pay off. This turned out longer than I had expected it to actually but I like how it turned out. Well, I don't really have much else to say so I hope you all enjoyed this cute little fic. Reviews are greatly welcomed and appreciated. Until next time, Ja ne!  



End file.
